A cord in the present context is defined as any small flexible cable having at least one conductor.
Cord grip arrangements are known. One such known arrangement sometimes used in the aforementioned electrical connectors is a collet arrangement which grippingly encircles the cord end.
A disadvantage of the known collet grip is that although the cord's outer sheath is securely held when under tension, the cord's inner shield and conductors are strained and tension is transferred to contact elements to which they are connected.